NOES 7 Freddy's Return
by Jay Punker
Summary: Hey guys. Sorry for the massive delay, And that after the epilogue everything seems to be a chapter behind. It's confusing for me to, and I aim to recitfy that. Two new chapters up. The last one is pertty Freddytastic. I have a lot of plans for this story so keep your peepers peeped. As previously stated it's an interquel set between FD and FvJ but set in around 2008
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare On Elm Street part 7 Freddy's return

Epilogue

Maggie Burroughs, who was once known as Katherine Krueger, cradled the bloody, dying body of the boy who'd only ever been known by the name John Doe. The boys stricken form seemed to glow before seemingly evaporating into the very tarmac he'd been laying on. Just one more soul in the collection of Freddy Krueger. The man, the monster, stood there, watching as if by the sidelines, unseen by Maggie and Tracey, a young girl from the youth shelter Maggie worked in. the death of the last child of Springwood granting him yet more power. Freddy grinned, uttered the words 'It's travelling time' before turning head to foot into a beaming white light that shot directly inside the mind of his daughter, who shook herself from the strange feeling that'd washed over her. Maggie got into the shelter's van, alongside Tracey and headed out of Springwood and back towards the shelter, smashing through the barrier. The one that'd been placed upon the confines of Springwood by Alice Johnson. A very skilled Lucid dreamer who'd had such willpower in her dreams she'd defeated Freddy not once, but twice. Technically the second defeat, Freddy had suffered at the hands of Alice's then unborn son Jacob. Jacob shot back all the power which Freddy had granted upon him. Releasing every soul that'd been fed to the boy, three angry souls of Freddy's victims that'd proceeded to tear Freddy apart. Unbeknownst to Alice, however, is that Jacob had unwittingly given Freddy a little of the power he and his mother both shared. Namely, the power to bring others into their dreams. As a result, Freddy was no longer limited. He could access the dreams of all of Springwood. Alice first heard about the random murders, as she'd been pretty sure she'd know just as and when Freddy would return as he'd contact her, as he'd done previously, it had taken a while for her to put the pieces together. She continued waiting around, waiting for the time when she could confront Krueger, but it never came. While she was waiting, however, she noticed that strange things were happening within the town of Springwood. She knew instantly that Freddy was behind it. That he was gaining more power than she'd ever known he was capable. She left town as soon as she could. Placing a barrier over Springwood. Feeling sorry that she could only protect the outside world from Krueger's reign, and not the inhabitants of Springwood themselves, but she had her son to consider.

As soon as the van crashed through the Barrier, the people of Springwood had come to their senses immediately. Snapping out of the strange trances that'd kept them their, losing sanity along with the town's children. With clarity sinking in, drastic measures were taken to repopulate the town once more, to regain the cozy town it'd once been. The town was completely rebranded, more business generated more employment, and after a few years the town was a thriving haven once more.

Freddy, however, had the lost the dream demons that granted his immortality, and with it the power to invade people's dreams. Stuck in hell where he belonged. He was a fighter through and through, and had made deals with somebody or something in the underworld, and it was only a few years before he was back. Back to prey, once more, on the children of Springwood 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Will Gordon sat in his mercedes convertible, struggling to keep his eyes open. Terrified of the reoccuring dream he'd been having. The one where he was once again five years old, and he'd lost sight of his father during a visit to the graveyard, only this time he alwasy saw himself falling into an open coffin, with an eager corpse reaching out it's arms as if to embrace him. He shuddered at the thought. He tried to snap himself out of the daze. It seemed to work. He let out a sigh of relief. Which soon turned into a panicked gasp as the hood slammed down and the doors seemed to lock. This was it. His greatest fear. Being confined in such a small space. That was the reason he'd persuaded his father to purchase the convertible for him. So he'd always have the feeling of freedom. Even when it rained, he'd have the window wound down and his head sticking out of it. Paying no attention to the rain pouring down upon him. Now, however he was unable to open the doors or the windows. He was really starting to panic now. When he heard a noise that chilled him to the bone. A loud scraping sound. It was then that he actually reailised, to his horror, what the sound was. It was a metalic sound, the sound of metal being forced down, the roof off the car was getting lower, he realised.

Simply because he could think of no other alternative, he jumped into the back seat and lay on the floor, buying himself a little time and a bit more space, at best. The roof was touching the headrests of the two front seats, before seemingly crushing them, as it carried on bearing down. The noise getting louder now, much louder, as did Will's screams. When he next dared to open his eyes, the roof was mere inches from the boy's nose. Pretty soon he would be crushed to a pulp. On came another of the boy's panic attacks. If he lived long enough, maybe it'd even bring on one of his asthma attacks. As he felt the roof preesing down hard on his nose he closed his eyes and prayed that death would come soon and that it's be painless.

'Wake up, Dickweed' shouted Zack Morris as he hopped in the passenger seat. Will looked up, shocked, and felt his nose. It still felt tender. 'C'mon dude, we still gotta pick up Tim and Nathan yet, and I don't wanna be late for shool again. I'm on my third strike with the old man. I don't wanna end up grounded til graduation'

Will turned to his friend and half smiled. 'Sure, let's scoot. We don't want you to miss your chance at becoming Prom Queen this year'  
>'Man, fuck you' replied Zack. 'You know very well I don't go in for all that prom bullshit. I'll just do my celebrating with a keg of bud and some smoke, thankya very much' This earned a giggle from will as he set off.<p>

Tim and Nathan were hanging out by the convenience store, as usual, when Zack and Will pulled up. They greeted their friends as they hopped into the back seat. The boys were listening to Less Than Jake as they cruised towards school, they loved pretty much all ska punk. They were all singing along to 'Gainesville Rock City' as they arrived. Will cut off the engine, to Zack's less than pleased reaction. 'You fucker, I was listening to that'  
>'I thought you wanted to be in school on time?' Will retorted. In the back seat Tim yawned. 'You having those nightmares again?' asked Nathan 'Hells yeah' Tim replied. 'Redbull and Coffee help to keep the boogieman away tho, at least. You're lucky you don't remember yours' Nathan pondered on this a moment. 'Yeah, I guess so. I've always wondered what it'd be like to dream though. To explore a world in which anything can happen'<br>'Trust me, you wouldn't want these dreams' Said Tim, sullenly.

'Okay, you ladies done with displaying your emotions like some gay ass show an tell? Time for school, faries. Go to the bathroom if you want to make out so bad' Chimed in Zack, granting him a cold stare from Tim and a 'fuck you' from Nathan. They shuffled into school as the bell rang out it's warning to all students not yet making their way towards class 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

By the time Lunch period came around, a sleepless night had taken it's toll on Tim Roberts. He was sat at the lunch table talking to Nathan, anything to stave off the sleep that was surely bearing down on him. One minute Nathan was there, the next minute, he was gone. Tim turned around and saw him approaching Will's younger sister, Nancy. 'Oh great' he thought to himself. 'I dunno why he's wasting time with that stuck up bitch?'

'Oh hey Nance' Started Nathan, earning him a cold hard stare from the girl. 'And what the fuck do you want?' she angrily retorted. 'Don't think I've forgotten that little incident last night, you asshole'  
>'Look, about that...' he began, before Nancy cut him off. 'I don't care how liquored up you were, you don't lay your hands on me like that. That's one step away from being a rapist in my book...' She was really on a roll now, and despite his protests she carried on going, holding her hand up occasionally as if to silence him 'You ever try anything like that again, I will rip off your balls and fucking feed them to you. Do you understand?' Nathan appeared to be 5 years old, he just stared hard at his shoes and mumbled an apology, just before she sloped off.<br>Tim was, as ever, on hand to console his friend. 'Hey don't worry about that, bud. There's other girls' Nathan walked away from the table. Tim placed his head on the table. Thinking about how best to proceed. When suddenly, Nathan sat back down again, causing Tim to sit back up. Nathan turned to him and said 'I've seen how you look at me. I know just how you feel about me.' Tim shifted uneasily in his seat. How? How could he possibly know? Tim opened his mouth, as if to protest, when Nathan simply stated 'It's ok, I feel the same way about you'  
>Tim leaned in for a kiss from his long time friend when Nathan sat back sharply 'You fucking faggot' He uttered venomously before shouting to the rest of the caffeteria 'Hey, this fuckin fairy just tried to kiss me' Tim didn't know where to look. He felt defeated. Nathan spoke again 'You want a hug?' He asked, reaching his arms wide. On one hand he had a glove. A glove tipped with razor sharp knives on each finger. Tim knew the man that glove belonged to. Had seen him countless times in his dreams. Nathan swiped at Tim with the glove, Tim dove out of the way. When he arose The man in the striped Green and Red sweater stood before him. He made his way across the dining hall, Freddy in hot pursuit, cackling manaically as he stalked him. Freddy grabbed Tim and brought him level to his face. 'I need you to tell them about me, kid. Tell them all about me' Tim was sobbing now 'Please... don't hurt me' This earned another cackle from Freddy. 'There's more than one way to skin a cat, kid' Freddy snarled. Tim snapped awake, petrified. What the hell was happening to him? <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Everyone in the dining hall turned their heads to watch the commotion, before swiftly returning to the matter at hand, the party sceduled that very night. Nancy Gordon sat with her boyfriend Sam Barnes, linebacker for Springwood Sharks. Who was talking heatedly with his longtime friend and resident headcase Marty Howell. 'Man if I ever find out who stole my bike I'm gonna kill that motherfucker. Slow' Raged Marty.

'Jesus, Marty' exclaimed Sam. 'It's a bit extreme, don't you think? Just break the fuckers hands. Teach him a lesson'.

'Fuck that shit' Marty continued. 'Someone thinks they can take my shit, that I fucking worked my ass off and paid for, then they WILL pay the ultimate price'

Nancy continued to listen to them argue back and forth. Hating the way that they talked. Sam was the rational of the two. Although he still had a mean streak a mile wide. Nancy wasn't an idiot. She knew better than to tell Sam what Nathan had tried. She could most likely talk him out of attacking Nathan. But Marty, on the other hand, would not be so easily swayed. He would demand blood. 'Hey Nance' called Beki Peterson. 'What are you wearing to the party tonight?' Nancy, glad of the interruption, replied 'I was thinking that little black number and the stacked heels'

'I'm gonna wear the red strappy top and denim mini skirt' Said Beki. 'I don't know what the hell I'm wearing yet. I'll see what I feel like throwing on after my shower' chipped in Michaela Stubbs.

'Do you bitches wanna shut the fuck up with your girl talk?' snapped Marty.

'Yeah so you can go back to telling us how you plan to take someone's life for stealing a poxy bike? You seriously telling me you want to snuff somebody over such a monetary concern?' retorted Nancy.

'Huh? What the fu...'

'It means financial. Just because you're out of pocket. It's your dumb fault you didn't get it insured, nobody else's. Well I'm just glad it was stolen and not instrumental in killing a poor child becuase you ride like a maniac.'

Marty turned to Sam and said 'I do wish you had more control over your woman.'

Sam just laughed. That was typical Marty. He always told it just how it was and he loved that about him. He was something of a loose canon, but they way Sam saw it, it was better to befriend the guy that to be on his shitlist. Because he held grudges. Grudges that never quit.

Outside Nathan just managed to catch up to Tim.

'Hey.' he said as he grabbed Tim's shoulder. 'What the hell was all that about? You had another nightmare? Just then? In the cafeteria?'

'I don't want to talk about it.' Said Tim sullenly.

'C'mon, Tim. We're tight dude.'

Tim suddenly wheeled on his friend and blurted out 'I fucking love you, alright? Is that what yoiu wanted to hear?'

'Dude, I love you too. You're ma homie' said Nathan with a smirk on his face.

'No' wailed Tim. 'I mean I'm in love with you. I think about you all the time.'

Nathan couldn't hide the look of utter shock that now spread accross his features.

'Woah, dude. I had no idea. Look, I'm sorry okay, bud, but I'm just not into guys.'

'Jesus tittyfucking christ' snapped Tim. 'I fucking know that. You think I don't know that? Look forget I said anything okay. I'm sorry.' He turned to leave when Nathan grabbed his arm.

'Look, man' he started. 'This changes nothing, okay? We're still homies. We're playing the party tonight, so look lively.' He beamed at his friend as they walked back towards the cafeteria.

Inside Will and Gordon were talking about the party as Tim and Nathan took their seats beside them. 'Yeah I guess I'll stay and have a few beers. I hate all those fuckers but free booze is free booze. Last night I was so wasted I literally threw my guts up.' stated Zack.

'You literally threw your guts up? You vomited so hard and so fervently that your insides and some vital organs were regurgitated?' asked Nathan.

'Dude I hate it when you get like this, stop being such a fucking downer all the time.' retorted Zack.

'Yeah, and you know what I hate? It's people who say literally when they clearly mean figuratively. You just come off sounding like a moron.'

'Yeah?' snapped Zack. 'And you just sound like a dick. What the fuck's it matter?'

They continued in this vein, Tim, however, was in no mood to talk. He just wanted to disappear. He felt so out of place right now, like he'd made a complete fool of himself. Like everything had changed forever. Pretty soon everything would change for ever. Just not in the way he'd thought. Something far more... Permanent. Sinister. And something that would have devestating consequences for him and everyone he knew. But that would come after the party


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The party was in full swing. The band, The Revolutionaries, were playing mainly covers tonight, as they hadn't practiced in a while, they were feeling a little rusty. They played a few Streetlight Manifesto, Frenzal Rhomb and Suicide Machines songs, and the crowd was going wild. Evidently, Zack noted with disdain as he played his bass with a vengence, far more wasted than any of the band were themselves. As soon as they'd finished their set, Zack sent Will to collect payment while he got straight to getting wasted.

Nancy came over to Will as he slipped the envelope containing the band's wage for the nights performance into his inside pocket.

'Hey lil bro' she started. 'Have a word with Nathan please. I just know he's gonna be wasted and I don't want a repeat performance of last night. Especially while Sam is here.'

Unbeknownst to either of them, Sam was talking to Mick Ferryman close by, obstructed from their view. When he heard this he sauntered over.

'What the fuck?' He bellowed. 'While I'm here? What the fuck is going on? You fucking cheating on me with that freak?'

'Hey.' Will chimed in. 'Don't you fuckin' speak to my sister like that, jackass.'

Sam then stood inches fom Will's face. 'Or fucking what? What's a little freak with blue fucking hair gonna do? Ya fucking smurf.'

'Smurfs have blue skin, not hair, you moron.' Will retorted.

'Sam.' started Nancy in a calm and collected way. 'I put up with a lot of shit from you, but if you think I'm gonna put up with you hassling my brother and insinuating I'm some kind of a... of a slut, then you're sadly fucking mistaken. If you wanna keep me around you will watch your step, mister.'

'Then what?' asked Sam, bemused. Before a dawning realisation hit him. 'Oh my god.' He uttered. 'That fucking asshole made the moves on you? Tried to force himself on you?'

'No. It wasn't like that. It was just...'

He skulked off before she could finish, intending to hunt Nathan down. Found him talking to Christina Barnes, Will's girlfriend.

'Hey dickhead.' He called over to Nathan. As soon as Nathan looked to the source of the voice he was hit by a vicious right hook that sent him reeling backwards.

Zack, was busy making out with Steph Keegan, who had a reputation for being easy. A trait Zack greatly admired and at the sound of the uproar saw what was going on and immediately went to his friend's aid.

Sam was wailing punch after punch on the downed boy as Zack appeared behind him.

'Only pussies attack a downed opponent.' He stated.

Sam turned around. 'You call me a fucking pussy, Morris? I've been waiting for an excuse to knock you down a peg or two.'

Zack merely smirked. Before headbutting Sam in the nose. Sam fell back, nose gushing with blood. He stood up, eyes blurred and stated 'You're fucking dead you little cocksucker.'

Sam threw a punch that Zack easily avoided before landing a couple of his own. Just then, Zack was hit by a beer bottle, hard. The bottle smashed staining Zack's shirt with a mixture of beer and blood.' Zack was on his knees, trying to clear his head, fighting to stay conscious as Marty kicked him repeatedly in the gut and head. Nancy appeared just then and grabbed Marty, who merely shrugged her off and continued his assault.

'Jesus fucking christ, Sam, will you control this fucking animal?'

Sam, who after his behaviour tonight was determined not to jeopardise

his relationship obediently pulled his friend away.

'Oh you'll control me but you won't control that fucking interfering bitch?' Snapped Marty as Sam pulled him away.

'Dude, you'll get your chance to finish things with that prick,' whispered Sam. 'Now isn't the time.'

Nancy kneeled down besides Zack. 'Are you okay?' She asked, soothingly. 'He's an animal.'

'Fucker caught me unawares. He'd be the one bleeding if he'd dared to face me head on, and unarmed. That fucking bottle wiped me out is all. How's it look? Have I got a cool battlescar? It hurts like hell so I best have or I'm just as much a pussy as that fucknugget, Marty.'

Nancy giggled a little at this. She checked his wound and the sight made her grimace. She ran to the kitchen for an icepack. She hurried back and pressed it to his head. 'It's pretty bad, but you'll live. You'll need to go to hospital though to get it stitched up.'

'I'll be fine.' Stated Zack, as he stood shakily to his feet.

'A few brewski's and more than a few bongs, and I'll be right as rain.'

He caught sight of Tim, who had a white pallour and was shaking visibly. He looked on the verge of tears.

'Jesus.' He said to Tim. 'You really need to toughen up, lil buddy or this world will eat you up alive. Sometimes you need to strike back at people, you know.'

Tim just nodded. Zack had always been a source of great mirth. To hear him talking so frankly simply astounded Tim.

Mick Ferryman who watched the savage display of testosterone was busy throwing up in a plantpot. He'd never been comfortable with the sight of blood.

The four of them decided it'd be best to leave shortly afterwards.

'Hey babe.' Will called over to Christina 'I need to take care of this. You stay. Enjoy yourself. We'll go out tomorrow, I promise.'

'I'll hold you to that.' She said to him as she beamed. 'But of course. Make sure he's okay. I'll call you later. Love you.'

'Love you too, chick.' He replied before turning to leave with his posse.

'Pity we didn't even get wasted.' Nathen said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

'Who says?' answered Zack producing a bottle of vodka from one pocket and a bottle of brandy from the other. 'I got a big bag of weed at home and plenty of redbull to go with the vodka. I stock up on it ever since... you know...'

He didn't continue. He didn't need to. They knew just what he meant

'I can't. I'm working the drive thru tonight' said Will.

'And after tonight, I just want to go home and sleep.' Tim chipped in.

'And then there were two.' Said Zack with a grin. 'The assault victims go from getting smashed up to getting smashed.'

Tim snapped his eyes open. Nathan was stood by the foot of his bed.

'Hey.' He said. 'What happened tonight made me think. Why am I getting myself beat up for a girl who doesn't even like me when I have someone right here who already loves me? I want your body.'

Tim nervously got out of bed. How did the old saying go? Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. This was a trick. He knew it.

Seeing the aprehension on Tim's face, the figure before him gave up the act.

Bursting into flames before settling on that all too familiar visage.

'Once burned forever shy.' Freddy exclaimed in that gravelly voice of his. 'But for me, the day the burned me was the day they unleashed my inner demons.' He laughed.

Tim backed away, until he hit the wall behind him.

'I wasn't lying though, you little nancy boy. I really do want your body.'

With that he removed his hat and dropped it to the floor. Then he removed his glove.

'Oh god' thought Tim. 'No. Please no. Don't let my first time be like this. Don't let my virginity be snatched away by this monster.'

He was grateful that he'd at least removed the glove, but terrified just the same. Just when he feared the worst, Freddy evaporated into a puff of smoke. Smoke that flew towards Tim.

Smoke that entered Tim, although in a different way to how Tim figured the monster would enter him. Tim picked up the glove and put it on. Then picked up the battered fedora with the talons of his gloved hand and placed it sqaurely on his head.

Tim was seeing, but not entirely in control of his body. 'Time to wake up kid. Our transaction is complete.'

Tim woke with a start. The hat still on his head. He held his hand out before him and saw the glove. Now he was scared. Was he still dreaming? Oh please god, he prayed that he was still dreaming. He threw down the glove and removed the hat and ran to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. He jumped back. It wasn't his reflection that greeted him. But the burned man.

'Two become one. And now it's my time to shine.' said the man in the mirror.

And then Tim blacked out. He was somewhere else. Locked in the dream world. Freddy's domain, while Freddy had control of his body, ready to cause mayhem.

He made his way to the party, and knocked on the door loud enough to wake the dead. Not the dead killed by Freddy. The very thought of that was ludicrous. The door was opened by Randall Quinn, whose house it was, and Jay Stinson.

'Hey Randy.' Freddy/Tim said. How's your mommy?'

'You motherfucker. My mom died back when I was five. She's six feet under you piece of shit.'

'I know.' Freddy/Tim said with a smirk. 'I'm the one who put her there.'

As Randall made to grab Tim, the person who was really in charge here, Freddy, plunged his blades deep into Randalls abdomen.

Jay, too shocked at what he was seeing to do much other than stand there, mouth agape as Freddy plunged a blade deep into each of his eyeballs. There was a scream as heads turned to see what was happening.

Freddy/Tim entered the house slashin, stabbing and slicing at anyone who got in his way.

As he had previously been able to upon the posession of a tortured young soul, Freddy was able to exhibit minor dream abilities, enhanced by the dreaming consciousness of Tim's that seemed to empower him. He force locked all the doors and windows. Many revellers picked up chairs in an attempt to smash the windows. The chairs smashed. The windows did not. Freddy's powers at work. He manged to herd the kids into a corner, using flames that seemed sentient. They were backed into the wall and trapped by a wall of fire. Seven people lay dead behind him.

'Freddy is coming for all of you.' He rasped in a demonic sounding voice.

'He wants to finish what he started so many years ago. You're all marked. You're Freddy's children now.'

Randall's dad forced his way through the bedroom door that'd been impossible to open moments ago. He had his pistol in hand.

'You psychotic piece of shit.' He bellowed.

The murderer under the guise of Tim Roberts, turned to face yet another grieving parent. That took him back.

'No need for that. My work here is done.' He said, as he plunged the blades into Tim's neck and brought them down, slicing four deep gashes straight toward the boy's stomach.

Yes. Indeed. His work was done. And Tim just joined the other seven victims's in Freddy's arsenal of souls, who granted him even greater power with each kill.

Pretty soon, the real fun would begin. Now they knew his name. They had a reason to fear. Now, the real fun would begin.


End file.
